In the past, bench seats for automobiles and the like have been manufactured from multiple piece steel frames, said pieces interconnected by weldment, bolts and other fasteners. The conventional metal frame then utilized a separate spring structure and layers of padding, all requiring extensive manual labor for assembly to complete the final assembly. The instant invention provides a unique, unitary injection molded space frame, having novel reinforcing means and having an integral spring structure, said entire assembly having padding foamed in place to provide a composite structure. The instant invention provides a bench seat for a typical automobile which is lighter, stronger and less expensive than the equivalent conventional automotive seat. Specifically, approximately forty pounds per automobile in weight savings is facilitated by a less expensive structure. The instant invention is an improvement over commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,157 to Trimble which discloses a unitary space frame having certain novel structural features. Although it is known in the art, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,864 to Niewulis, to foam in place a metal frame for a seating structure, it is felt that the instant invention provides a space frame that embodies a unique frame with reinforcement and integral spring construction as well as a foamed capsulation.